1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor apparatus, and more particularly, to a monitor apparatus having an improved monitor stand configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a monitor apparatus includes a monitor main body on which an image is formed, a base supporting the monitor main body, and a link for rotating the monitor main body or adjusting the height of the monitor main body.
A conventional monitor apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-59208. This monitor apparatus includes a lower link rotationally connected with a base hinge provided in a base, an upper link rotationally connected with a monitor hinge provided in a monitor main body, a link hinge provided between the upper link and the lower link to rotate the upper link with respect to the lower link in a predetermined angle, and a first auxiliary link transmitting the rotation of the lower link with respect to the base to the rotation of the upper link. Accordingly, the monitor main body can be tilted upward and downward, and the height thereof can be adjusted when tilted.
However, this monitor apparatus has a problem. The monitor apparatus's packaging volume becomes large because the upper link and the lower link between the monitor main body and the base requires a large amount of space (large volume) when the main body is folded with respect to the base member and the upper link and the lower link are folded with respect to each other.
Further, the conventional monitor apparatus has a problem in that a connection cable and a connection connector to connect an exterior device and the monitor main body are exposed to the outside so that they occupy a predetermined volume and thus cause the height of the base to be variable. Also, the connection cable and the connection connector make an outer appearance of the monitor apparatus complicated.